The Chicago Mystery
by Farhan Tre
Summary: (Totally Spies and Martin Mystery) People in Chicago mysteriously disappear with out warning. So the spies and Mystery crew were sent to investigate (ON HOLD)
1. Default Chapter

If you want to know more about me, read my profile. Man it's been awhile! Taught I was banned didn't you? Not! I've been watching Martin Mystery (One of Marathon's other cartoons) on Fox for awhile and I kinda like it (Oh my god. I can't believe this!!) So I decided to write up a Martin Mystery and Totally Spies crossover. Enough chat and on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Totally Spies: Undercover and Martin Mystery are both owned by Marathon

**PG-13 rating for Offensive Language and Nudity**

**Monday, May 17th 1:30am - West Randolph Street - Downtown Chicago IL**

Fred, a bookstore owner was working in his bookstore all day. He put on his green coat, locked the glass door of his shop and walk down the side walk. For a busy city, the streets were strangely deserted. There was no one around either. Suddenly Fred heard an eerie sound. He turned around, but there was no one was behind him.

"Hello" He said "Is anyone there?"

Fred turned around and continued walking. After a few minutes, he heard it again. Terrified, he ran as fast as he could to an alley only to find out it was a dead end. He turned around and saw a black shadow cover him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and the figure covered him. Leaving only his covered slime shoe.

**Totally Spies: Undercover and Martin Mystery in**

**The Chicago Mystery**

**Tuesday, May 18th 2:30PM - South State Street - Downtown Chicago**

Marty, WOOHP's only male spy sat on an empty bench, in front of a store. The city was full of people as usual, cars filled the streets. Marty wore a denim jacket, a red shirt underneath, jeans that match the jacket and red with white Nike Bruins. He was listening to his green I Pod mini when he spotted a friend waving at him. Marty unplugs the headset and raises his right hand in greeting

"Hey Marty!" His friend called out cheerfully. He was wearing a white shirt, black shorts and blue basketball shoes. He was holding a basketball in his right arm.

"Yo, Kenny. What's up?" Marty answered

"You wanna play some basketball?" Ken offered, showing the basketball to his friend

"No thanks" Marty rejects and smiles

"Hey. I heard the Mr Lawrence disappeared yesterday." Kenny boomed in a no nonsense tone. Marty had a wired look on his face

"Mr Lawrence?" Marty asked. Clueless about the person

"Fred Lawrence, you know. Mikey's dad. The bookstore owner?"

"Oh. I see." Marty lied. He's still wondering who is this Lawrence guy. For a person who knows almost everybody in Chicago, it was likely that he knew him.

Ken's cell phone started ringing. He took it out from his pocket and answers it. "Yeah? Okay... I'm on my way." He presses the end key and puts it back in his pocket. "Well Marty, I've gotta go." He said and left the area

"Bye Ken" Marty waved as he left.

Marty puts back the headset on his ears and listen to his music. Suddenly, the concrete tiles that the bench was sitting on opened. Plunging Marty and the bench in a dark hole. Marty screamed in shock as he plunged in. After a few seconds, the concrete tiles close back up as if nothing happened.

"DAMN YOU JERRYYY!!" Marty cursed as he slide down the hole that lead him to WOOHP.

**2:37pm - WOOHP Chicago Division Headquarters **

Marty landed hard on a pink couch. A second later, Sam, Clover and Alex landed on top of Marty.

Marty pushes the girls aside "Get the hell off me!"

"Hey Marty!" Sam said with a sweet smile. She wore a blue dress "Do you think the P Diddy is cute?"

"No way!" Clover interrupt. She was in a red tank top and pink pants "Nelly is cuter!"

"You guys are wrong!" Alex argued and look at Marty with a very cute look. She wore a Blue striped blouse and a white mini skirt "What do you think of Usher Marty?"

"Uh... Sorry. I hate those hip hop stuff or whatever you call it" Marty confesses

"Good Day spies" The director greeted

"Hey Jerry" The girls answered and raises their hand in greeting

"Hey um.. How come it takes me 10 second to reach WOOHP? It usually takes me like about 2 minutes." Asked the curious 19 year old teenager.

"Welcome to the WOOHP Chicago Division Headquarters spies." Jerry introduced and answered Marty's question. It still looks the same as the HQ in LA.

"Looks the same to me" said Marty as he looked around.

"Now please pay attention, In Chicago, 50 people have been reported missing for the last 30 days. The police and FBI found nothing. So its up to us to find out and hopefully put an end to this mess."

The spies stood up and walked over to the moving walkway. Jerry presses a button on his computer and the walkway moves. The wall opened up and they enter the equipment room. (I don't know what those things are called OKAY?! It's that flat escalator you see at airports)

"GLADIS" Jerry cried out his robot assistant and GLADIS changed the girls clothes to Jumpsuits and Marty's to a black suit and tie.

"Ice cream perfume that will freeze any item on contact" Jerry spoke as a robotic arm passes the Ice cream perfume to Clover.

"Sam, you'll get the Scanner bio lab watch" The robotic arm moves towards Sam's right wrist and 'screws' on the watch.

"Alex, this is the laser lipstick. Capable of cutting through thick walls and metals"

"And Marty. These are the keys to a Chevy Corvette. I trust you to take care of it well." Jerry requested and GLADIS puts the keys on Marty's open hand.

"Don't worry. A car's like a friend. Only cold blooded " Marty looks at the keys. It was not from a Corvette "Hey. These are keys to a Suburban SUV"

"GLADIS. I said Chevy Corvette" Jerry requested again. He was getting a little irritated

"Negative" The robot answered

Jerry sighs. It seems that the robot has a mind of his own "Well GLADIS knows what's best. Again"

"So much for driving a cool car" Sigh Marty. He was looking forward to driving a Corvette.

"And here's a little something for the 4 of you. The UPWATI. Able to withstand up to 1000 meters of pressure underwater" Jerry spoke and the robotic arms 'screws' the suit on the spies.

The walkway leads them to and an open door and the roof opens. The girls activated their jet pack backpacks while Marty activated his jet shoes and they flew out of the building and into the city of Chicago.

**2:45pm - West Randolph Street - Downtown Chicago**

"Can't believe the MOM make us visit Chicago" Martin complained

Martin Mystery, a secret agent in an paranormal investigation organization called "The Center" was driving down the street in a white Hummer with his stepsister named Diana Lombard and a caveman whom they call Java. They were going to investigate on the disappearance of the 50 missing people.

"You've been whining all day about Chicago. Could you please stop?!" His annoyed sister requested.

"I mean it's a city. How could The Center ever detect paranormal activity here?" Martin muttered while looking at his sister.

"Martin look out!" His stepsister pointed out. Martin slammed on the brakes but got tangled on a back of a Black 2003 Chevy Suburban SUV. The drivers door opened. It had the WOOHP logo on it. A man in a black suit and tie came out. Martin too got out to inspect the damage.

"My Suburban!" The agent cried. It was Marty "WOOHP's gonna kill me!"

"Your SUV. How my car?! The Center gonna kill me!?" Martin cried out loud.

The boys look at each other and started to fight. The spies, Diana and Java got out of their vehicles and sigh.

"You bastard! You wrecked my SUV" Marty exclaimed angrily

"Yeah well who asked you to park in the middle of the road in the first place?" Martin argue

"The lights are red you dimwit!"

"Who are you calling a dimwit, loser?!"

"You want a piece of me?!?" Marty, showing his fists

"Bring it on sucker!"

"Grrrr!!" Both Martins growled with their noses touch.

All of a sudden Martin stopped and glared at Clover's looks. She notices it and Martin runs towards her

"Agent Martin Mystery." Martin said and takes out his Secret agent card "You mind if I ask you a few questions"

Clover sweatdrops and said "Ughh. Like I'm not gonna date you"

Martin's jaw dropped and gives a very unhappy look. He starts crying and runs around the street. Luckily there were no cars on the road.

"What an immature idiot" Marty muttered to himself and crosses his arms

"You have to excuse my brother. He's a little wired sometimes" Diana said and Marty turns her attention to her

"That's okay... Uh...." Marty paused

"Diana. and this is Java. The caveman" She introduced

"Um. My name's Marty Mitchell." Marty introduced and shows his WOOHP ID card "These are my partners, Sam, Alex and Clover" He continued. The girls smile sweetly at the Mystery crew. "You know what happened to Fred Lawrence last night?"

"Fred Lawrence. We're on that case too. Maybe we can work together" Diana suggested. Martin was still running like a big baby.

Marty smiles "Sure. You know Diana, you're kinda cute"

"Jeeze, thanks" The redhead answered with a charming smile and blushed

Alex coughed and Marty gives a sorry look. Java goes towards Marty and shakes his hand "Nice to meet you Martee"

"You're squeezing my hand!!" Marty trying to let go of Java's hold. But it was too strong. Java releases Marty and he falls.

"Soree" The caveman apologized

"That's okay...Java." Marty answered and stood back up. "Well lets grab your brother and go"

Diana pulls Martin's ear and lead him to the Hummer. Everyone got back in their cars and left. Outside the bookstore, there were 2 Chicago Police Cruisers parked. Marty parks behind and the white hummer parks behind the SUV. They got out and together, they went inside the store.

"Hi you must be the WOOHP and The Center agents here to help us. I'm Sheriff Thompson." The African-American cop greeted and shook Marty's hand.

"Hey. So what did you guys find?." The Canadian asked

"All right girls lets look for clues" Sam said and the spies joined the officers who are looking around the store.

"There's no sign of a break in or bloodstains."The officer discourage them on searching "Cash and books are still intact."

Marty puts on a thinking look an looks around the store. All he saw was the books and shelves. Then he spots something near the door.

"The coat rack seems empty." Marty spotted and goes near it.

Thompson looks at the rack. "Hmm.. You're right."

"So he must have not been in the store when he got kidnapped." Sam taught.

"Now what? This is a big city. How are we gonna find clues?" Marty exclaimed.

"Hmm... this could be a clue" Diana spotted something on the sidewalk. They looked down to find out it was a blob of dried green slime.

"Great find Diana." Marty said and Diana blushed "But eww... disgusting" He exclaimed

"And look. It's a trail and it's leading to that alley." Alex spotted and points towards the alley.

The WOOHP team, the Mystery crew and officer Thompson followed the slime blog trail to an alley. There was nothing except a slime covered shoe.

"Oh my god. That is soo disgusting!" Marty freaked. He hates slime.

"I'm gonna go back to my car and puke" The officer said and runs to his police cruiser.

"I think it's cool" Martin stated. He activated his U-Watch and the Slime Scan appeared. He grabs it and puts a sample in the device.

"It says here that this slime is from a slime monster" Martin reading the monitor on the Slime Scan. It immediately disappears from the palm of his hand.

"Check the Legend Dex Martin" Diana suggested

Mystery activated his U-Watch and the Legend Dex hologram appeared. He used his hand to navigate and searched "There it is. It says here that the slime monster was discovered on Lake Michigan during the 70's. At that time it was said to be harmless."

"But why did it attack now?" Alex looked at Martin in the eye.

Martin looks up and said "I don't know. But that's what we're gonna find out"

* * *

Well that's the first chappie. Unlike before, I'll upload it once every 3 days and if I get more that 4 reviews. So Please read and review

Comments, questions, ect... include them in your reviews

Marty


	2. Chapter 2 Under the Chicago River

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's part 2. Anyway if you're reading. Please review

* * *

**

**3:13pm - East Wacker Drive - Chicago River**

As Sam, Clover, Alex, The Martins and Java were putting on their diving suit, Diana took a final sip of water from a white Styrofoam cup and tossed it into the river. She then wore her purple diving suit and joined the others.

"Okay we're in the river, what now?" Marty asked. His UPWATI diving suit is orange

"We search for the monster and hopefully put an end to this mess" Martin's diving suit was gray

Something caught Alex's eye. She turns to look and spotted an underwater cave "Hey look over there"

"A cave in the Chicago River!" Marty exclaimed

Sam turns on an underwater torch and they looked inside the cave. Something big, green and countless shocked them

Their eyes widen and jaws dropped "It's...It's..."

".. slime covered cacoons!" Martin exclaimed excitedly "Cool" He continued and everybody else sigh and sweatdrops.

"C'mon, let's grab a few and get the heck outta here" Marty trying to lift one of the green, oval things. The cave began to shake, a green, big, slime blob stood infront of them. With the help of Alex and Diana, they lift one of the cacoons and quickly joined Martin, Clover, Sam and Java, who were swimming for safety on land.

"What the hell was that!" Sam breathing quickly and removes her red UPWATI mask.

"Must be the slime monster" Martin guessed

Marty, Alex, Java and Diana slammed the green cacoon on the ground and removed their masks. Martin started poking it with his finger. The cacoon opens up and reveled a man, he was wearing a green coat. Sam takes his right hand and scans his fingerprint using the scanner watch

Sam's eyes widen in shock "His name is...Fred Lawrence"

"So those things down there must be the missing people"

"But what would a 40 year old monster want with 50 missing people?" Clover looked at Sam. Hoping for an answer

"Food? Reproduction?" Sam trying to give good explanations

"Or maybe it uses them as slaves so that they could build him an underwater castle" Martin spoke and everyone else sweatdrops

Sam looked at her scanner watch again and spotted something "Hey, It says here that he's been fined for littering a couple of times"

Marty was amused "Ha...Ha.. You're joking right!"

"No Marty. I'm not" Sam spoke in a no nonsense tone and shows him the screen of the scanner watch

"But why would the police fine people for littering?" Alex looked at Sam hoping for an answer.

"Excessive littering? I don't know. Let's ask Jerry" Sam took out her X-powder and opened it. A hologram of Jerry appears.

"Hello Samantha. How's Chicago?" He asked

"Kinda like LA without bridges and stuff. Anyway, can you find out anything about fine for littering?"

"Hmmm... nothing here. But the people who are fined for littering are also theones who mysteriously disappear."

"Thanks Jerry. We also need a diving team to pick up something at the Chicago River."

"I'm doing all I can to help you" Jerry answered and Sam closed back her X-powder

"Nothing to do now but wait for the diving team to arrive"

"Good, lets get something to eat" Marty presses a button on his WOOHP wallet and his clothes changes from a orange UPWATI diving suit to his usual black suit and tie. He turns around and walks back towards the WOOHP Suburban SUV.

**8:35pm - Marriott Chicago Downtown - North Michigan Avenue**

Brakes of a Black Suburban SUV slammed infront of the Hotel porch followed by a white Hummer. Marty, Sam, Alex, Clover, Diana, Martin and Java got out from their cars and head for the front desk.

"Is that Martin Mitchell infront of my eyes!" Asked the hotel staff.

On closer scrutiny, Marty recognized an ex classmate from his high school days. "Kevin!" Marty called out as he got closer "I've not seen you since we graduated. What's up!"

"Working as an assistant manager of the hotel. Cool huh?" Kevin smiled proudly.

Deep in his heart, Marty was a bit jealous of what he's accomplished. "Wow, congrats dude."

"Enough with the reunions and on with the rooms" Martin exclaimed

"So what can I do for you?" Kevin asked. Glaring hatefully at Martin

"Yes."Marty answered. Alex then tapped Marty's shoulder "2 rooms and...Yes Alex?"

"Um... Jerry forgot to pack us some money" Alex told him with a worried look

"And we're broke too" Martin cried as he looks at his wallet

"So where are we gonna stay?" Marty asked with his hands opened out

Everyone looks at Marty. Marty was wondering why they were looking at him.

**10:45pm - Marty's Apartment - South Michigan Avenue**

They entered Marty's Apartment. It has five bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and a sitting room. It looked like your average family apartment. Marty took out his coat and hangs it on the coat hanger. The spies, Martin, Java and Diana looked around.

"Home sweet home!" Marty stated as he removed his black tie.

"You're dad's a cop huh?" Sam asked. She was looking at pictures on the display case.

"Yup. He's on night patrol right now. My mom's away at Memphis to visit my sick grandmother" Marty answered and looks on a shelf which is full of DVDs, laserdiscs and VCDs "So what cha guys wanna watch? Back to the Future, Gone in 60 Seconds, Contact, The Frighterners..."

"Hey This is a nice movie." Martin said and drools all over the CD

"Uhh... sorry Martin, that's R rated" Marty grabs the CD away from him.

"No thanks Marty. I'm just gonna sleep" Sam rejected and yawned. She pressed a button on her X-powder and her clothes changed from a green jumpsuit to a light blue pajamas.

"Okay." Marty walked over to one of the rooms and opens the door "This is guest room number 1. Diana, Sam, Alex and Clover will sleep in here." Marty walked over to the room next to it and opens the door "Guest room number 2. Martin and Java. You guys sleep in here. And I'll sleep in my room. If you want anything, get it yourself" He continued.

Diana, Martin and Java grab their luggages and everyone went into their respective rooms.

Later that night, Marty woke up. He wore only his black boxers. He looks at his radio alarm. It read 0130 Hours.

"Damn, I've should have slept naked" He said to himself.

Marty goes off his warm bed and heads for the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a carton of milk and drinks from it. He then puts it back and closes the refrigerator. He was about to enter his room when he spotted someone looking outside the window in his living room.

"Alex?" Marty exclaimed as he got nearer "What are you doing up late?"

"I can't sleep" She answered happily. She was in her brown pajamas with a panda head on the front.

They looked outside the window. The great view of Grant Park and Lake Michigan made a romantic feel so Marty puts his left arm on Alex's shoulder. Alex got closer to Marty and looked at him sweetly. Marty looked at her and gave her a gentle kiss. Alex kissed him back, her tongue fencing with his. Marty opened his eyes in surprise and tried to stop but his mind was filled with a hungry lust that was dying to be satisfied. So he continued and closed his eyes. But then Alex let go.

Marty wondered why Alex pulled away and asked "What was that for?"

"Maybe we could get some privacy in your room?" Alex requested.

Marty carried Alex to his room and puts her gently on the warm bed. He sat on top of her and kissed her.

The clothes came off quickly. Marty and Alex were sitting on the bed talking about their personal lives and glaring at each other.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Marty"

"You're welcome Alex" Marty answered. He puts his arms around her neck and kissed her for one last time before going to bed

* * *

Wait for another 2 days and the 3rd chapter will be up

Comments, Questions.. ect include them in your reviews

Marty


	3. Chapter 3 The next day

What the heck, here's the 3rd chapter

* * *

**Wednesday, May 19th 8:29am - Marty's Apartment**

Marty's radio alarm displayed 0830 hours and rings. The song it was playing was the chorus of Huey Lewis and the News' 'I Wanna New Drug'

_I wanna new drug  
__One that won't hurt my head  
__One that won't make my mouth too dry  
__Or make my eyes too red_

_  
__One that won't make me nervous  
__Wondering what to do  
__One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you  
__When I'm alone with you_

Marty slams his clock and cried "I've had enough Huey Lewis for one day"

He got out from his warm bed and wore back his boxers. Marty looks at Alex who was still happily sleeping. Her body was covered by the white blanket on Marty's bed. Marty smiles. He had never slept with a girl before and he was grateful that he finally met someone who likes him for what his is. He goes near Alex and gently kissed her on the cheek. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" The brunette asked half awake.

"8:30." Answered the boy "You better wear something before they find out that we slept together last night."

Alex got dressed her pajamas and Marty grabs a towel and puts on a bath rouge.

15 minutes later, Marty and Alex were in the bathroom. Marty was in the shower, behind an opaque glass while Alex was at the sink, brushing her teeth. She was in her bath rouge

"Thanks for giving me the blue toothbrush Marty." Alex said and puts the blue toothbrush back on the cup.

"Uhh..Alex The blue toothbrush is my dad's. Your's is white. Why did you used it?" Marty answered from the shower.

Alex's eyes widen in shock "Um no."

"Hey, uhh could you grab the soap on the sink." Marty requested.

Alex grabbed the soap from the sink and knocks on the shower door. Marty opens the door and pulls Alex in.

"Marty. What are you doing?" Alex muttered and looks at Marty.

Marty was wet. The shower is still running. Marty removes Alex's bath rouge and pulls closer to him. Their lips touch and they sigh in deep love.

Later, Diana was at the shower. Martin was still fast asleep, leaving Java, Alex, Clover and Sam sitting at the living room watching TV. Clover wore a blue tank top and denim shorts, Sam was in a black shorts covered by her green cardigan, Alex in a yellow shirt and green shorts and Marty wore a red shirt and jeans. He was on the phone. He puts the receiver down and sat down with the others.

"Java hungry!" The caveman cried. He was wearing his usual clothing

"I ordered pizza. It should come soon. Sorry we have to wait"

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. It was Diana.

"What the hell!" Marty runs to the bathroom and the others follow.

Alex goes to the bathroom and did a martial art move she learned in gym class to force the door opened. Marty rushed in first and opened the shower door. Martin's stepsister lied on the floor, naked. Her body was covered in spots of slime. The shower was still running Marty and Java started blushing.

"C'mon Java. Let help her up" Marty ordered

They carried her to the living room and covered her body with Marty's bath rouge. Java woke Martin up and they waited for an hour. Then she woke up.

"Diana? She's waking up" Marty cried out loud

Diana started to opened her eyes. Everyone stared at her in relief and hoping to find out a few answers.

"Oh sis I'm glad you're alive!" Martin cried out and hugged his step sister.

"I'm never going to bathe is showers again!" Diana yelled

"Diana, what did you see while you were in there?" Marty asked in a non-nonsense tone

"Well... I saw something green.. It.. It came out from the shower and it grew and grew... it attacked me and I can't remember"

"Java scared" The caveman cried after hearing Diana's scary story

"Poor Diana" Marty said. He sat beside her and puts his arm around her neck to comfort her "Must be one hell of a bath" He continued. Alex started frowning in anger and jealousy.

"But why did it attack Diana?" Sam trying to think of an answer "We bathed before her and nothing happened"

Marty started thinking. Sam's words from yesterday afternoon came to his mind "Littering!"

"What?" Everyone asked in shock

"Littering! Diana, did you litter in the Chicago River yesterday?" Marty asked and holds her hands tightly

"That's crazy! I never litter" Diana denied. Everyone else stared at her with a no nonsense look on their faces. Then she confesses "Okay so I did. It's just one tiny Styrofoam cup. No biggie"

"No biggie? The monster must be angry at everyone who's litter at the Chicago River." Marty giving a good explanation

"So the monster is after them!" Clover added

"Grab the keys to the Suburban Marty, cause it's spy time!" Sam said and presses a button on her X-powder. Her clothes changes to her usual green WOOHP jumpsuit.

**1:48pm - South Michigan Avenue**

"Grab the keys to the Suburban Marty, cause it's spy time!" Marty mocked at Sam. He was in his suit and tie "Spy time my foot. We've got no clues whatsoever!"

The WOOHP team and Mystery Crew were inside the WOOHP Chevy Suburban in a busy Chicago street infront of Marty's Apartment. The spies were in their jumpsuits and the others were in their usual clothing.

"Shut um Mitchell. Something will come up soon" Sam answered angrily

The radio in the WOOHP Suburban started to detected a signal and plays it on the radio "All units we've got a report of a man being attacked by a green monster at 2526 West Madison Street. We request assistant immediately"

Marty starts the SUV. But it didn't and a light in the speedometer rack started blinking and beeping. Marty looks at it for a second and rushed out of the SUV

"What's wrong Marty?" Alex asked as she took off her seatbelt.

"We're outta gas" Marty answered and gets in the middle of the road. He quickly took out his fake police badge and points to an oncoming sliver 2005 Mazda MPV. The MPV screeched to a stop and Marty opened the door.

"Hey man, what the hell is this?" Exclaimed the African-American driver after Marty opened the door

Marty flashes the badge and said "Chicago Police! I'm afraid I've gotta use your car for official police business"

"Chicago Police? Your badge says NYPD" The driver exclaimed as he looked at the badge

Marty sighs. He was unhappy that Jerry gave him the wrong badge "Damn" He muttered under his breath "Look, just get outta the car okay?"

Marty grabs the guy in the shirt and pulls him out the the seat "Hey!"

The sliver 2005 Mazda MPV pulls infront of Sam, Clover, Alex, Java, Diana and Martin. They got in the vehicle and Marty drives off towards West Madison Street

"The cops are on to us! Faster Marty!" Clover cried as she looked behind

Right on their tail was a Chicago Police Chevy Suburban, slowly catching up to them

"All units we're in pursuit of a stolen sliver Mazda MPV. License number LYE478. Heading east on South Michigan Avenue" The driver reported during the pursuit

"Roger that. We've set up a spikes strip 4 blocks east from your location"

After a couple of blocks, the stolen 2005 Mazda MPV goes over the spike strip, puncturing the tires and screeching the car to a halt. The pursuit was over and police had caught up to them. One of the officers from the Police SUV got out. He was in a police uniform. The officer opened the driver's door. "Marty?" He said with a surprised expression on his face

"Hey dad" Marty answered innocently

**3:30pm - CPD Headquarters - South Morgan Street**

"Marty, tell me, why did you stole the car?" Kerry demandingly asked his son.

Kerry Martin Mitchell is Marty's dad. He's worked with the Chicago Police for 20 years. He loves his job more than his son and never get to see his family often.

"For the damn 25th time It's an emergency" Marty answered angrily

"Don't you ever use that word in front of me young man." Kerry warned "You've just caused fifty thousand dollars in damage."

"Dad. All you care about is your _damn_ job. Yes you're serving the city. But what about me! You weren't there on my birthdays, the day I took my driving test, the day I graduated, or anything. Why should I even call you my dad if you're not there for me!" Marty boomed. It shocked his dad, Martin, Diana, Java, the spies and the officers around them. Marty looked around him. Still pissed off, he walked out of the building. In concern, Alex followed him.

"Martin Andrew Mitchell. Get back here!"

"And I taught my relationship with Diana is bad" Martin spoke softly to himself.

Marty sat outside the building on the stairs. Infront of him was a parking lot, full of Chicago Police vehicles. He was looking on the floor feeling very glum. Marty pulls down his tie to loosen it. Just then Alex spotted Marty and sat beside him.

"Hey Marty" Alex spoke softly in concern

Marty turned to his left and faced Alex "You know Alex, good thing I've got you. You made me feel a little better"

"Thanks Marty"

Marty smiles. He felt better. He turned back infront "I just wish I could tell my dad that I'm working for WOOHP. Maybe that would clear things up. Too bad my job's a secret"

Marty puts his arm around Alex's neck and kissed her full-on on her warm soft lips. But something was not right, they felt someone watching them the whole time. They stopped and turned around to see Marty's dad behind them, grinning.

"Uh.. hey dad." Marty squeaked and rubs his lips.

"I'll leave you alone" Alex said and rans to the parking lot.

Marty watched as Alex ran away. Looking at his dad's face, he was worried but ready to face his scolding "I haven't seen you do that in 3 months"

Marty was surprised. His dad had never seen him with his past girlfriends before "What?"

"I heard everything" Kerry told. Marty's eyes widen. Kerry sat beside his son and puts his arm around his son's neck. "Why didn't you tell me you're working for WOOHP?" He continued

"Well... WOOHP's supposed to be a secret, right?" Marty answered his dad nervously.

"Yes but every police officer in the world knows it." Kerry explained. Marty was shocked. If he had told his dad earlier, he would have completed the mission

Marty's eyes filled with tears "Dad.. I'm..I'm sorry"

"Me too" Kerry answered and hugs his son. Tears rolled down from their eyes and onto their backs. Kerry stood up and pulls out a key.

"What's that?" Marty stood up and wipes off the tears with his hand.

"It's a key to my car."

Marty smiles and takes the key from him "Thanks dad"

"Now go do your mission."

* * *

Now that went well for Marty. Chapter IV will be out 2 days later

Jewel-Gurl73- Thanks dude. Hopefully, you'll tune in for the next part

Mathew - Sorry dude. There's no swimming in this fanfic. I'll see what I can do on my upcoming fanfics. I don't know about 5 or 6 chapters maybe?

Comments, questions, ect... include them in your reviews

Marty


End file.
